Desafío: 100 días de Finnceline·Fiolee
by Desconocida
Summary: No lo pensé muy bien al aceptar esto, pero lo prometí y voy a acabarlo: 100 drabbles dedicados a este par de parejas, cada uno en diferente escenario e inspirado en algunas canciones que escuche por ahí.
1. Little mix: Little me

**Disclaimer: Hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Aunque eso ya lo saben ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Little me- Little mix<strong>

_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful/ Dile que es hermosa, asombrosa_

_Everything she doesn't see/ Todo lo que ella no ve_

* * *

><p>Marceline se miró en el espejo por enésima vez y gruño en señal de desaprobación. No importaba cuantas veces se cambiará de atuendo, aún no estaba satisfecha con el resultado.<p>

Esa noche iría con Finn y Jake por aventuras en las impredecibles tierras de Ooo. No es que fuera importante para ella, claro que no. Pero por alguna extraña razón que ella no lograba comprender, quería verse bien.

Rebuscó en su armario y encontró una vieja remera de una vieja banda que ya no existía. Suspiró. La había encontrado en las ruinas de una ciudad de la que no recordaba su nombre.

Era de un azul muy bonito y en ella había dibujado un submarino amarillo. Se la puso y asintió con aprobación.

Se desató la coleta con la que había estado sosteniendo su cabello y se calzó los Converse. Se ajustó los jeans y arregló un poco el cabello.

Lista. Y justo a tiempo porque podía oír las risas de Finn y Jake a la distancia. Momentos después escuchó golpes en la puerta de la entrada.

– Hola chicos – fue lo primero que dijo al abrir la puerta.

– Hola Marcy – contestaron al unísono los dos héroes de Ooo.

– Marcy... Yo... Te... Te ves bien – agregó Finn con las mejillas rojas y las risitas de Jake de fondo.

Marceline río por lo bajo por la expresión de Finn.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó – ¿Te quedarás ahí con cara de bobo o iremos a divertirnos?

No fue necesario que el humano contestara.

* * *

><p><em>You can be beautiful, wonderful Puedes ser hermosa, asombrosa_

_Everything you wanna be/ Todo lo que quieras ser_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¿Y bien? Diganme si debo seguir escribiendo o mejor emplear mi tiempo en cosas más productivas como estudiar. Se aceptan criticas constructivas, destructivas, tomatazos o cualquier objeto que me quieran lanzar. Los recibo con los brazos abiertos.**

**Desconocida**


	2. Pink: Try

**N/A: ¿Por qué sólo me sale Finnceline?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Try-P!nk<strong>

**Where there is desire/ Donde hay deseo **

**There is gonna be a flame/ Habrá una llama**

* * *

><p>Sentados en la sala de la casa del árbol, usando la protección necesaria para no lastimarse uno con otro. Jake había salido y lo había dejado, sabiendo lo que vendría. Solo con una chica de fuego.<p>

'¿Que podría salir mal?', le había ducho su mejor amigo.

Am, ¿no lo se? ¡Quemaduras de tercer grado!, pensó con sarcasmo impregnado en cada palabra.

Hacia rato que habían terminado su juego y ahora estaban sumidos es un cómodo/incómodo silencio. Ninguno de los dos quería romperlo, y menos el humano, que sabia las consecuencias de sus actos venideros. Pero, tal vez no tenia que pasar. Tal vez todo se podría arreglar, si solo lo intentaba una vez más. Respiró hondo, acción que resulto rara para la princesa, y se acercó.

— Finn, ¿Q-qué?...

— Shh, quiero intentar algo— tragó saliva y cubrió sus labios con los de él. Ella lo apartó violentamente, acción que agradeció el aventurero pues su piel había sido dañada por ese beso.

— ¡¿Que te sucede?!— preguntó evidentemente molesta. — Y-yo — ¡Sabes que no podemos! Te hago daño — agregó lo último en un susurró, que fue casi imperceptible para el héroe.

Fue solo un impulso, quería comprobar si lo que iba a hacer era correcto. Si no se había dejado influenciar por Marceline y había tomado una decisión basándose en los argumentos que ella le había dado.

Recordó el beso. Había sentido calor. Pero no el que sentía cuando se encontraba en una situación bochornosa, o cuando PB le daba besos en la mejilla o cuando su amiga vampiresa hablaba en doble sentido acercándose peligrosamente a él. No. Este dolía, y mucho. Y al fin había comprendido que no era bueno seguir con esa farsa. Que se hacían daño y que iba a ser lo mejor.

— FP, creo que debemos terminar— lo dijo rápido y sin anestesia, para que no doliera más de lo que debía.

— ¿Q-que? — su rostro se torno confuso— Si es por lo que dije, no creo que sea...

—No — la corto. Quería salir los más pronto y sin tantas heridas (físicas, claro esta) —. Es... Nosotros... Tu entiendes... No somos...

Nunca bueno con las palabras, a menos que se tratara de tranquilizar gente o hablar de peleas. Y ni se diga de las chicas. Estas seguían siendo un enigma para el joven aventurero.

— ¿No soy suficiente para ti? — esta vez exhibía un evidente enojo— ¿No te doy lo que quieres?

Su flama empezaba a aumentar y Finn sabia que tenia que detenerla, para evitar que terceros saliera lastimados.

—No, no. Escucha —suplico —. No estamos bien de esta manera. Necesitamos dejar de herirnos mutuamente. Esto— se señalo y luego la señalo a ella—, no debe ser así. No debemos pelear, podemos arreglarlo en paz y sin salir lastimados.

Ella se lo pensó por un momento y después dijo (con la voz más fría que Finn había escuchado).

— Si eso es lo que quieres.

Y se fue. Rápido. Sin dar tiempo a un apretón amistoso o a un 'Bien' por parte de Finn. Y el no pudo mas que suspirar con alivio. No podía creer que había salido ileso. 'Casi', pensó al recordar sus labios y el ardor en ellos.

Sabia que ahí no acababa. Que ella tomaría algún tipo de venganza. Pero por ahora estaba tranquilo. Dio una mirada hacia el exterior y salió de la casa. Ya había anochecido y podía ver el camino que había tomado la princesa al irse. Pero ahí no terminaba su día, aun tenia _algo_ que hacer.

**Where there is a flame/ Donde hay una llama **

**Someone's bound to get burned/ Alguien va a salir quemado**

* * *

><p><strong>But just because it burns Pero solo porque arda**

** Doesn't mean you're gonna die/ No quiere decir que vayas a morir**

Marceline llevaba ya un tiempo em la colina. Estaba A-B-U-R-R-I-D-A. Había quedado de verse con Finn, para saber si había salido vivo. Probablemente ya fuera humano asado. O tal vez nada de eso había pasado, seguramente el niño era tan noble que no se había atrevido a romper el corazón de una dulce princesa.

Estaba pensando en irse cuando escucho pasos yendo hacia ella. El humano se recostó a su lado y soltó un suspiro cansino.

— Vaya, Finn. Pareces un muerto.

El humano soltó un quejido como diciendo 'Callate, Marceline' y se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a ella.

La vampiresa no pudo evitar reírse al ver el rostro chamuscado de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Que? ¿Se dieron un beso de despedida? — y con un acento medio extraño agregó— ¡Oh, Finn! ¡Amor mío! Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto.

— Ja ja ja— rió sarcástico— Que divertida.

— Es un don— dijo guiñandole un ojo —. Pero dejando de lado mi 'graciosismo', ¿Que paso?

— Terminamos— respondió desviando la mirada.

— ¿Y? — Marceline buscaba sus ojos— ¿ Te lanzo una llama a la cara?

— Yo... L-la bese.

Su amiga alzó una ceja y una mueca burlona hizo acto de presencia.

— Entonces la terminaste y luego la besaste— confirmó.

— La bese y luego la termine — corrigió.

— Finn — dijo Marceline riendo—... Tenemos que conseguirte un manual de '_Como tratar a las mujeres sin morir en el intento_'.

— Por favor…

La vampira soltó una carcajada y le tendió la mano a su amigo.

— Ven… Vamos a curarte esas heridas.

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try/ Tienes que levantarte e intentar, e intentar, e intentar**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Okay. Creo que debo cambiar el summary de mi historia porque sólo me salen drabbles Finnceline ._. Shi :3 ¿En serio les gusta esto? xD Se ve que tego mucho tiempo libre ._. Pero weno... ¡Reviews time!**

**MikaGunnerMyers236: **Se acepta lo que sea :3 Asdfghjkl! Lo sé se verían hermosos *w*

**unizaki: **Bueno es que son drabbles es lo que me sale xD Y creeme te entiendo... Es muy dificil escribir algo decente e minutos, pero uno hace los que se puede

**Sofiiii: **Intentaré hacer Fiolee, haber que sale :3

**Sin más que decir. Nos vemos a la otra. Ayosh**

**· Desconocida**


End file.
